


accidental matching

by odetodun



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, a halloween fic, theyre at a party, this is cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetodun/pseuds/odetodun
Summary: Eddie and Richie accidentally match costumes and everyone compliments their couples costume, but they’re not a couple.





	accidental matching

Bev pulled on the fake teeth, making sure they were in properly.

“If I do say so myself, you look fucking good!” Bev exclaimed, clapping her hands together. She was dressed as the female Edward Scissorhands, her gloves containing plastic blades. Richie had decided to go as a wolf, it was about the on thing he’d ever been scared of in his life so he thought it would be fitting.

“The others will be here soon, come and have a cigarette with me” Bev said, pulling out the packet from her breast pocket and leading him out to the fire escape. They smoked there for a bit, until they heard the voices of their friends approaching. Bev jumped up, putting out her cigarette and finding her gloves. Richie followed suit, putting his glasses on over his face paint. That was the only thing they couldn’t avoid. So Richie was a menacing werewolf with coke bottle glasses. Bev answered the door after the first knock, waving her gloves in Stan’s face. Stan was a vampire, Bill dressed as Marty McFly. Ben was dressed as Shakespeare which made Richie giggle, Mike, ironically, was dressed as a bloody butcher. And then Richie saw Eddie and he started laughing.

“Red riding hood?” Bev asked, grin filling her face.

“Shit- Richie you could’ve told me you were coming as a fucking wolf!” Eddie exclaimed, his basket swinging.

“I love it Eds, you look cute cute cute!” Richie said, throwing his hand over Eddie’s shoulder.

“I can’t believe you two accidentally matched” Stan was chuckling, looking at the pair. They all headed out to the party, some senior was throwing a house party and thanks to Bev, they were all invited. It was already in full swing when the Losers arrived, drunk teenagers littered the lawn as they walked in the house. The music was loud, something Richie usually appreciated but not when the music was awful.

“I need a beer” Richie said and he grabbed Eddie’s hand so he didn’t lose him.

“You’re costumes are so cool! The best couple I’ve seen for far!” A girl stopped them, her voice sincere.

“We’re not- we just-“ Richie’s voice died or as her attention was grabbed by something else. Richie got himself a beer and filled Eddie’s drink up with strawberry vodka and soda. Eddie thanked him, taking the drink from Richie’s fucking paws.

“I love your costumes guys, such a good couples idea!” A marshmallow told them, the marshmallow sounded very drunk.

“Uh- thank you” Eddie said gingerly, sipping his drink. Richie laughed to himself, him and Eddie, a couple? Sure, Richie had feelings for Eddie. He always had. But Eddie reciprocating those feelings was laughable, Eddie would never go for someone like him. Richie wasn’t even sure if Eddie liked boys.   
Richie was tipsy, he had one too many beers. The other losers were also merry, Ben completely ass wiped drunk because he can’t handle alcohol. Eddie was dancing with a bev, head thrown back in a laugh.

“Is that your boyfriend?,” a girl asked as she gestured to Eddie, “your costumes are so cute!”. Richie was half tempted to lie, they’d both been approached countless times, complimenting their couples costume. Richie was half suspecting Eddie did it on purpose to torment him but Bev was the only one who knew what Richie was dressed as.

“No- we’re just friends. It was accidental” Richie grinned and she smiled softly at him. Then Eddie started to approach him, cheeks pink from laughing and dancing.

“I need some air” Eddie grinned, taking Richie’s arm and dragging him to the porch outside.

“Everyone’s been complimenting our couples costume!” Eddie finally said, resting against the fence.

“Aren’t we cute?” Richie teased.

“I think we are- y’know, a cute couple” Eddie was gazing out into the garden, a lazy smile on his face. Richie’s heart stopped for a minute.

“Eds, I hate to break it to you but you can’t really date your new step dad” Richie joked, Eddie just rolled his eyes and turned to face Richie.

“You’re such an ass” Eddie said and Ben he stepped forward into Richie’s space. Richie had taken his gloves off halfway through the night, so Eddie could clasp his actual hand.

“I’m trying to tell you I like you and you make a your mom joke” Eddie watched him carefully, for any negative reactions. Richie’s mouth hing open slightly as he studied Eddie’s face, in case this was just casual teasing.

“You like me? As in like like” Richie knew he sounded like a ten year old, he didn’t care in this moment.

“If I kiss you is it weird? I mean I know in the stories you’re meant to ea-“. Richie cut off Eddie’s words with his lips, soft and gentle until Eddie’s hands found his hair and Richie deepened the kiss.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time” Richie said when he pulled away, Eddie chasing his lips slightly.

“You’re fangs are getting in the way” Eddie grinned, hand still looped around Richie’s neck.

“They’re fucking stuck in Eds, don’t know what Bev used on them” Richie pulled at one for emphasis. Eddie giggled lightly, it was a beautiful sound.

“Bev told me what you were going as, so I matched on purpose” Eddie admitted, Richie smirked.

“That’s fucking cute” Richie kissed him again, soft and gentle. He rested his forehead on Eddie’s, smiling at him.

“You have face paint on you” Richie laughed, wiping the corner of Eddie’s mouth.

“I fucking love halloween” Eddie grinned, taking Richie’s hand and leading him back into the party. But Eddie never let go of Richie’s hand. Richie fucking loved halloween too.

**Author's Note:**

> its halloween and im in the spirit!!


End file.
